Collide
by Quintessence of Darkness
Summary: This is my first ever songfic, and it is a Tiva one. It is mostly just fluff, but I hope that you like it. Rated T just to be on the safe side. Please Review!


Authors Note- This was written a while ago, at the beginning of season four, before Jeanne made an appearance. Tony and Ziva have always been my favourite ship, so I had a lot of fun writing this thing. I hope that you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer- I own nothing, not the characters and not the song. The story is mine, that is all.

**Collide**

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah  
_

Tony woke at the first light that was creeping through the gap in Ziva's curtains, he let out a small groan as he realised that he had pins and needles slowly forming in the arm under Ziva's sleeping form, she lay still sound asleep, her pretty face tranquil, a small smile forming on her lips. They lay very close together, their legs curled around each other. He rolled onto his back, Ziva's head still resting on his shoulder; he smiled. He liked this closeness.

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

It was true, if Tony had it his way he would yell from the rooftops, declaring his love for Ziva, he wasn't ashamed of how complete she made him feel, but Ziva was a far more private person, she liked to keep things to herself and he respected that of her. The problem was that now that he and she were more than co-workers, even if no one else knew about it, he was now caught up in her. He couldn't keep from worrying about her. He couldn't help but think that he might lose her at any minute, like he lost Kate. Not that he had ever felt that way about Kate. But losing Ziva would just kill him. Perhaps that was why he had followed her when she went back into the warehouse to disarm a bomb once, he hadn't known it then, but he knew it now. He looked at her lying next to him, and snuggled in further, curling his body around hers, he kissed her forehead. Perhaps it was really ridiculous to worry about his once-assassin girlfriend, but at the same time, he felt like it was his job to protect her, even if she didn't need it.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

Tony knew his track record with girlfriends wasn't fantastic, he also knew the drawbacks of having an affair with a work colleague, if Gibbs and Jenny were anything to go by. But then, even the best fall down sometime, right? How much longer could he possibly have kept saying no? How could he pass up on what was possibly the only perfect relationship he would ever have. It was true that maybe he and Ziva were not meant to be, but right now, it all felt pretty perfect to him.

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

Tony still smiled at the memory of his first meeting with Ziva. He had been daydreaming about Kate, when suddenly an Israeli beauty walked into the squad room and changed things. He was immediately made to feel aware of her seductiveness and how aware of herself she was. She could tease him like no other. Their banter was fun and exciting; he didn't want to lose that. It was only after he first kissed her that he realised how much he thought about Ziva, and how much she clearly thought about him. It had scared him for a second, how serious they felt about each other so quickly. Behind a mask of teasing and childishness was true love. Could this really be?

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

He pushed his face up close to hers, their noses almost touching, could this really be a mistake, the way he felt about her, the way she felt about him. She had been really good at hindering his advances from the word go, but something had made her stall, something had brought them to this moment right here, right now, with her sleeping in his arms in her bed. He couldn't help but wonder what it was. Everything about them brought them to this moment in time, where he and she were one.

_Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind_

It was only last night that he hadn't been able to take it any more. He could no longer let her ignore the obvious. She had invited him around for dinner, as she did quite often, ever since Gibbs' retirement, they did their usual, talked about work as they ate then watched a movie. Then, he had taken his chance, just as he was about to leave, he kissed her, she had looked surprised at first but had then kissed him back. The ball was now in her court.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

Ziva started to wake, her brown eyes opening lazily as they adjusted to the light coming through her window, she made a small noise as she realised Tony's face was only mere centimetre's away from her own, then she smiled.

"Hey…" she said groggily, leaning forward and kissing him, he smiled back.

"morning." he whispered. She cuddled into him, tucking her head under his chin, one of his hands got lost in her hair as he pulled her in closer to him. She looked up at him again. Her eyes studying his face.

"This is nice…"

"mmm-hmm…" he mumbled as he kissed her again.

"Definitely worth the wait…" she grinned

"Like there was ever any doubt." He whispered.

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_


End file.
